KENN
KENN (大橋 賢一郎, Ōhashi Kenichirō) ''est le seiyû de Aoi Suminomiya. Parcours KENN a eu une enfance stricte. Ses parents étant sévère, il ne pouvait pas regarder beaucoup d'anime et a été forcé d'appendre à jouer du piano. Il a également fait partit d'une chorale. Il débute en tant que seiyū en 2004 en doublant Jûdai dans Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster GX. Filmographie Animes 2004 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX : Jaden Yuki 2006 * Air Gear : Kazuma Mikura * Digimon Savers : Kouki Tsubasa, BioThunderbirmon, Darkdramon * Katekyo Hitman Reborn! : Dino 2008 * Live On Cardliver Kakeru : Akamaru Chikara * The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk : Jil 2009 * Fresh Pretty Cure! : Kazuki Ichijo * Live On Cardliver Kakeru : Chikara Akamaru * Miracle Train: ōedo-sen e Yōkoso : Fumi Roppongi * The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk : Jil 2010 * Black Butler II : Ronald Knox * Jewelpet Twinkle : Jasper * The Legend of the Legendary Heroes : Lafra 2011 * Jewelpet Happiness : Jasper * Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing : Dinesh (eps 12-13) / Fritz * Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream : Hibiki * Toriko : Takimaru 2012 * Ginga e Kickoff!! : Kota Furuya * Hunter × Hunter (Seconde Séries) : Phinks * Jewelpet KiraDeco : Jasper * Monsuno : Chase Suno * Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future : Hibiki * Uchū Kyōdai :Hibito Nanba 2013 * Ace of Diamond : Carlos Toshiki Kamiya * Assassination Classroom OVA : Hiroto Maehara * Brothers Conflict : Asahina Fūto * Beyond the Boundary : Akihito Kanbara * Kyōkai no Kanata: Idol Saiban! - Mayoi Nagara mo Kimi o Sabaku Tami (ONA) : Akihito Kanbara (eps 1, 3) * Mushibugyo : Jinbei Tsukishima * Neppu Kairiku Bushi Road : Suo Yagyu * Samurai Flamenco : Kuroki Anji 2014 * Akatsuki no Yona : Tae-woo * Ao Haru Ride : Kominato Aya * Baby Steps : Yoshiaki Ide * Black Butler ~Book of Circus~ : Ronald Knox * Lady Jewelpet : Miura) * Majin Bone : Shōgo Ryūjin * Mushibugyo OVA : Jinbei Tsukishima * Parasyte -the maxim- : Mitsuo * Space Dandy : Isaac * Terra Formars : Alex Kandley Stewart 2015 * Ace of Diamond 2nd Season : Carlos Toshiki Kamiya * Baby Steps Season 2 : Yoshiaki Ide * Durarara!!x2 Ten : Eijiro Sharaku * Macross Delta : Bogue Con-Vaart * The Heroic Legend of Arslan : Gieve * Star-Myu: High School Star Musical : Izumi Toraishi 2016 * Ajin : Watanabe (eps 1-2) * Arslan Senki: Fuujin Ranbu : Gieve * Days : Himura Mayumi * Divine Gate : Uwain * Durarara!!x2 Ketsu : Eijiro Sharaku * Izetta: The Last Witch : Hans * Macross Delta : Bogue Con-Vaart * Magic★Kyun! Renaissance : Aoi Suminomiya * Scared Rider Xechs : Mutsuki Hijiri * Terra Formars: Revenge : Alex Kandley Stewart * Tsukiuta. The Animation : Aoi Satsuki * Twin Star Exorcists : Yamato 2017 * Kenka Bancho Otome: Girl Beats Boys: Totomaru Minowa * Marginal 4: Kiss kara Tsukuru Big Bang : L Nomura * My Hero Academia : Native * Altair: A Recor''d of Battles : Kyros γιός Apollodorus * Star-Myu: High School Star Musical 2 : Izumi Toraishi * Children of the Whales : Rohalito No Amonrogia 2018 * Black Clover : Vermillion Leopold * Butlers: Chitose Momotose Monogatari : Yuki Fujishiro * Hoshin Engi : Ko Tenka * IDOLiSH7 : Taki Yotsuba * Piano no Mori : Lev Shimanovski Animes Films * Yonna in the Solitary Fortress : Garuda * Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time : Jaden Yuki * Eiga Jewelpet Sweets Dance Princess : Jasper * Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge : Phinks * Uchū Kyōdai #0 : Hibito Nanba * Kyoukai no Kanata Movie: I'll Be Here - Kako-hen : Akihito Kanbara * Kyoukai no Kanata Movie: I'll Be Here - Mirai-hen : Akihito Kanbara * Gekijōban Meiji Tokyo Renka: Yumihari no Serenade : Hishida Shunsou * Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic : Ronald Knox Jeux Vidéos * Blazer Drive : Daichi * Brothers Conflict: Brilliant Blue : Fûto Asahina * Brothers Conflict: Passion Pink : Fūto Asahina * Desert Kingdom : Sera * Desert Kingdom Portable (Sera * Double Score 〜Marguerite×Tulip〜 (Tomu * Soukai Buccaneers! (Crave Foster * Ken ga Kimi (Kei * Ken ga Kimi: Momoyo Tsuzuri (Kei * The Exorcism of Maria la Campanella (Joker * The Exorcism of Maria (Joker * Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn (Urianger, Wedge and Isse * Glass Heart Princess (Shinnosuke Masaki * Glass Heart Princess: Platinum (Shinnosuke Masaki * Hakuouki Urakata (Katsura Kogorou * I Doll U (Ruka * I-chu (Seiya Aido * Boyfriend(kari) (Shota Kitagawa * IDOLiSH7 (Tamaki Yotsuba * Bungo to Alchemist (Mushanokouji Saneatsu * Jewelic Nightmare (Adamas/Sumeragi Seiichirou * Magic★Kyun! Renaissance (Aoi Suminomiya * Marginal#4 Idol of Supernova (L Nomura * Kin'iro no Corda 3 AnotherSky (Aoba Kuramochi * Meiji Tokyo Renka (Hishida Shunsou * Meiji Tokyo Renka Twilight Kiss (Hishida Shunsou * Minus Eight (Kuramochi Aoba * Renai Banchou, Koi Seyo Otome! Love is Power (Sawayaka Banchou * Reine des Fleurs (Orpheus * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies (Apollo Justice, Clay Terran * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Spirit of Justice (Apollo Justice * Sacred Rider Xechs (Hijiri Mutsuki * Sacred Rider Xechs -STARDUST LOVERS-'' (Hijiri Mutsuki * ''Sacred Rider Xechs 1 + FD Portable (Hijiri Mutsuki * Shining Force Feather (Rash * Soulcalibur V (Patroklos Alexander * Tenkaichi★Sengoku LOVERS DS (Keiji Maeda * Tsukino Paradise (Aoi Satsuki) * Un:Birthday Song ~Ai o Utau Shinigami : Shizuru Hayasaka * Photograph Journey : Mizuki Saikusa * Vitamin XtoZ : Tenjuro Narumiya * VitaminZ : Tenjuro Narumiya * VitaminZ Graduation : Tenjuro Narumiya * VitaminZ Revolution : Tenjuro Narumiya * Yunohana SpRING! : Kintaro Katagiri * Yunohana Spring! Cherishing Time : Kintaro Katagiri * Gakuen Club ~Houkago no Himitsu~ : Asahi Minakawa * Marginal #4 Road to Galaxy : L Nomura * Magical Days The Brats' Parade : Kaworu Kanno * Akane sasu Sekai de Kimi to Utau : Shinsaku Takasugi * Kenka Banchou Otome : Totomaru Minowa * Kenka Banchou Otome ~Kanzen Muketsu no My Honey~ : Totomaru Minowa * Ren'ai Princess ~Nisemono Hime to 10-nin no Kon'yakusha~ : Abel Oakwood * Fortissimo : Fūto Asahina Tokusatsu 2014 * Ressha Sentai ToQger the Movie: Galaxy Line S.O.S. : Hound Shadow Animations * Les Trolls : Branch Apparitions scéniques TENIMYU: THE PRINCE OF TENNIS MUSICAL SERIES : Yuta Fuji * The Prince of Tennis Musical: More than Limit St. Rudolph Gauken * The Prince of Tennis Musical: Side Yamabuki feat. St. Rudolph * The Prince of Tennis Musical: Dream Live 2nd * The Prince of Tennis Musical: The Imperial Match Hyotei (invité) * The Prince of Tennis Musical: The Imperial Match Hyotei in Winter * The Prince of Tennis Musical: The Final Match Rikkai Second feat. the Rivals * The Prince of Tennis Musical: Dream Live 7th Musical Air Gear : Kazu * Musical Air Gear * Musical Air Gear: Musical Air Gear vs. Bacchus Super Range Remix * Musical Air Gear: Musical Air Gear vs. Bacchus Top Gear Remix Autres * Shugo Chara the Musical : Ikuto Tsukiyomi * Rebocon : Dino * Magdara na Maria : Baron Carl Discographie Albums * KENN VOCAL Album Singles * Yakusoku (約束) * Dance in the Light * Sanctuary * Aka no Yoru no Uta/Eidolon * Pieces of My Wish * Kuroshitsuji II Character Songs - Ronald Knox * Tokyo Roman Tan * THE LIFE * SLASH! * LIVIN' ON THE EDGE * Tochosha Tachi Catégorie:Seiyus